L'ange aux ailes brulées
by Mana et compagnie
Summary: Pour cicatriser, il faut obligatoirement se blesser. Faut t-il être obligatoirement humain pour avoir des sentiments ?
1. Pluie

_Hello!_

Et me revoilà! Avec pour vous, le prologue de ma nouvelle fic. Et comme je n'ai rien d'autre a dire, place aux crédits:

Base: Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclamer: les persos sont a la merveilleuse Hiromu Arakawa!

Genre: Drame-Yaoi-...

Résumé: Pour cicatriser, il faut obligatoirement se blesser. Faut t-il être obligatoirement humain pour avoir des sentiments ?

Note de l'auteur: Oui, je sais c'est petit, mais je vais essayer de faire plus long la prochaine fois... Promis...ou pas.

Enjoy!

…

_L'ANGE AUX AILES BRULÉE_

_Prologue_

J'écoutes le doux bruit des goutes de pluie sur les tuiles. Avec le temps, j'ais apris que chaque goute fait un bruit différent des autres en éclatant au sol : un cris d'agonnie qui lui est propre. Maquabre symphonie qui résonne a mes oreilles, tellement plaisante et relaxante. Le bruit de ma course éfrénnée sur les toits résonne, battant la mesure de cette funeste mélodie.

Le sifflement du vent dans mes oreille fait office de flûte, alors que le claquement du tissus sur ma peau joue le rôle de' percussion. L'orquestre au grand complet m'acompagne sur les toitures de Central, alors que je cours comme un fou à sa recherche. A la recherche de cette odeur qui flotte dans l'air de puis vingt bonnes minutes.

Une douce odeur de miel épicé.

Il me semble la connaître et si je ne sais pas d'ou elle provient, je ne vais pas dormir de la que j'en ai besoin, mais ça occupe quand on s' me prenner pas pour Sloth.

Je poursuis donc cette course folle, aprésiant le frisson d'adrénalinne qui me traverse à chaque saut, à, chaque fois que mon pied glisse et que je manque de tomber dans le vide, mes long cheveux noir dans lequels se promènent quelque reflets verts me fouettant le visage et me cachent quelquefois la vue.

Un saltot superbement éxecuté me dépose sur l'un des nombreux balcons d'un des nobreux hôtel miteux de la ville. J'humel'air, ce qui confirme mon hypothèse : l'odeur tire bien sa source de là. Plus forte, entêtante, et étrangement amère.

Mon pied s'abbat violement sur le battant de la fennêtre qui s'ouvre dans un fracas assourdissant. C'est alors que la frangance qui m'avait guidée jusqu'ici m'assaille d'un coup : de douce et volatille, elle passe d'un coup à écoeurante et étoufante. L'air est a présent chargé de lourd relents de mort, de pouriture, de sang.

Car oui, au millieu de la peusante atmosphère qui régnait là, c'est bel et bien une odeur de sang qui flotte, chaude et amère, avec un léger goût de miel épicé.

Mais ce n'est pas ces éffluves pestilensielles qui me font frisonner, mais plutôt le fait que je reconnais maintenant cette senteur : le sang du fullmetal nabot.

…

Voilà. J'espère que cela vous plait...

Bisou, à la prochaine !


	2. Blessures

Bonjour les gens!

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 1 de ma fanfiction. Encore un chapitre court, mais, je fais de mon mieux. j'essaierai, et je dit bien essayerais, de mettre un chapitre toute les deux semaines, peux être moins si je peux, mais je ne sais pas encore... Bon, place aux crédit:

Base: Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclamer: comme dans le prologue, a moins que je n'en ai pas été informé.

Genre: Drame-Yaoi-...

Résumé:...

Enjoy!

...

L'ange aux ailes brulées

Chapitre 1: Blessures

Je rentre dans la pièce sombre, qui me semble être une chambre: Un simple lit au milieu de la pièce, une armoire, une commode, et une table de chevet ou été pose un cadre.

Cela aurais pu être une chambre tout a fait normale, si toutefois les draps blanc n'était pas macullés de sang, ainsi que les mur, et si le cadre n'était pas brisé.

Je me raproche du lit, et m'aperçois que les traces de sang quitte le lit pour se diriger vers une porte au fond de la chambre. La salle de bain, en toute logique.

J'observes encore un moment le sublime noir aux reflet carmin que donnais le sang coagulé, puis me desside a aller exploré plus loin.

Mes pas léger suivent les traces vermeils, puis ma main se pose sur la poignée, le tout dans un silence presque surhumain. Normal, vu que je ne suis pas humain. Encore heureux.

La porte grince un peu quand je l'ouvre, et je me prépare a sortir une raillerie, mais, même si j'ai du mal à l'avoué, ce que je vis m'empêcha la moindre réaction:

Dans le rayon de lumière quasi inexistant, se trouvait Edward. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Une silhouette décharnée, vaguement humaine, recroqueviller sur elle-même, dont les os saillant et la peau presque translucide fesait ressortir les veines, formant des arabesques bleuâtres que je suivait des yeux, entre dégout et fascination.

Son corp est tacheté d'hématomes, fleur aux couleur variant entre le violet et le bleu, passant quelque fois par le vert, et même parfois le noir.

Les plaies qui parsement son corp suintent de sang vermeil et sombre, ainsi que de pus et de pouritures. Les bord des coupures sembles avoir été écartées avec les doigts, causant un surplus de douleur effrayant.

Mon regard se promenne encore un moment sur son corp, jusqu'à ce qu'un haut le coeur ne me prenne a la vue de son bras droit:

il était brulé, la chair prenant des teintes rouges sombre et ocres. La face interne de la main fesait presque face a la face latérale du bras, tordu dans un angle répugnant.

Je ne peut résister a l'envie de m'aprocher. J'aperçoit alors les scarification qui orneent son bras, fines plaie d'ou coule son liquide vital. Le morceau de miroir brisées m'aprend que ce n'est pas l'oeuvre d'un assaillant quelquonque, mais la sienne.

Il a tenté de se suicidé.Mais je sais qu'il est vivant, car le bruit lour de sa respiration érratique tremble dans la pièce et me fait trembler.

Car oui, cette vision me destabilise. J'ai déja vu pire, merde! J'ai déja fait pire!Et pourtant, la vu d'Edward dans cet état m'empli d'un... j'ai failli dire sentiment. C'est imposible, les homonculus ne ressentent rien. Non, pas un sentiment, plutôt une impression inconnue...

Surement de la jalousie... Car oui, au fond de moi, comme j'aurai aimer être l'auteur de ce.. cette oeuvre.

Mais maintenant, je suis bien décider à tuer le responsable. Personne ne touche au Fullmetal nabot sans ma permission. Je suis le seul a avoir le droit de lui faire du mal! Le seul qui est le droit de le voir peut à peut sombré dans le désespoir et la folie, le seul qui ait le droit de le tuer!

Mon regard se pose sur le corp a mes pied, et ma désision est prise. Il me révellera de lui même ce qu'il s'est passé. Quitte à l'amoché encore plus.

Rien de pire que les souvenir de la torture, les souvenir du moment où tu tombes dans la folie, où tu veut mourir mais que tu ne peut pas.

Une expérience délicieusement traumatisante.

Je me saisis du corp, frissonant a la sensation des chairs glacées, et le jette sur mon épaule.

Je retourne dans la chambre, et ressors par la fenêtre encore ouverte, et m'enfonce sillencieusement dans la bruime qu'est devenu de déluge d'il y a quelque minutes.

...


	3. Peur

Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuur !

Chapitre trois is back ! Je suis désolée du retard, mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration... gômen...

Base: Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclamer: comme dans le prologue, a moins que je n'en ai pas été informé.

Genre: Drame-Yaoi-...

Résumé:...

Note : Je me suis rendus compte que dans le premier chapitre, j'avais indiqué que Ed avait le bras droit brûlé et le poignet droit tordu, alors qu'en fait, c'est le gauche, du fait que le droit soit un automail... J'ai rectifié cet erreur dans ce chapitre, et je vous demande de bien vouloir me pardonner cette petite bourde.

Note (le retour) : À ce jour, j'ai déjà eu plusieurs review de personnes ne possédant pas de compte, et je suis vraiment déçue de ne pas pouvoir leur dire merci. Alors, un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'encourage, qu'il ai des comptes ou pas ! Je vous nem kré fort !

Note (parce que je suis ps chieuse!) : Suite à une review disant, je cite « Oh, la vache c'est presque gore », je (re)prévient : cette fic contient de la torture, du viol, du sexe, et j'en passe. Âmes sensible s'abstenir !

Mais rassurez-vous, il y a aussi de l'amuuuuuuuur !

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

…

L'ange aux ailes brulées

Chapitre 2 Peur

_Panique._

_Ils vont nous encercler. Cour! COURS!_

_Peur._

_Ils nous ont trouvé! Merde..._

_Douleur._

_Ils me frappent, mais je ne peut pas me défendre. Ils le tueront sinon._

_Humiliation._

_Ses mains parcourent ma peau. Je me sens sale. « Il » s'en réjouis._

_Perte._

_Al... Al ? AL !_

…

Je me redresse brusquement, et un gémissement rauque sort de ma bouche quand je sens mes croûtes sales et boueuses tirer sur les bord de mes plaies, menaçant à tout moment de se déchirer. Une migraine effroyable me cogne les tempes, ma tête tourne et les murs devant moi se déforment, formant des créatures chimériques, dont le corps n'est en réalité que pourriture sur la pierre froide.

Ma respiration est rapide, rauque et bruyante, ma gorge me brûlant à chaque inspiration. Et pourtant elle m'est difficile.

La pièce ou je me trouve sens le sang, la moisissure et l'urine. Je ne suis pas chez moi.

Et merde...

« Il » m'as retrouvé.

Je suis pris de nausées,et j'essaie de me relever, mais je suis encore faible, et la panique s'insinue peu à peu, rendant mes geste frénétiques et imprécis.

Brusquement, mon poignet gauche heurte le sol, m'arrachant un cris de douleur. Je bascule face contre terre, et je gémis pitoyablement en sentant la coupure de ma pommette se rouvrir.

Je me redresse approximativement sur mes avant bras en essayant de ne pas pensé à la douleur et vomis, mais la seule chose que contiens mon estomac est du sang. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis longtemps et j'ai l'impression de vomir mes tripes, la bile me brûlant la gorge.

La chaleur répugnante de la vomissure me remonte à la tête, accompagné de l'odeur acre de l'ammoniaque.

Je m'éloigne difficilement de ce liquide dégueulasse, rappant difficilement vers un mur. Je m'y plaque, serrant les dents quand mes bleus rencontre la pierre, qui me semble de glace.

Et alors, j'entends des pas, ceux-ci résonnants avec force dans les murs de béton.

La peur remonte dans mes veines, salace sentiment qui me paralyse doucement, s'emparant de moi et me forçant à me recroqueviller dans un coins de la pièce. Les souvenirs affluent, me laissant désemparer.

Les larmes salées glissent délicatement sur mes joues et laissent des traces dans la terre et les poussières qui couvrent mon visages, se glissant sournoisement dans les coupures.

« Il » m'a retrouvé, « Il » m'a ramener, « Il » va me faire subir l'enfer.

Parce que je me suis enfui. Parce que je suis trop faible. Parce que je n'ai pas sus lui échapper.

« Il » me tueras. Ou bien pire.

Les pas s'arrêtent devant la porte.

Je suis mort.

…

Je pose ma lame sur l'établis, à côté de la pierre à aiguiser, et me lève de mon tabouret. Une fois mes deux pieds au sol, je m'étire et ramène mes mèches en arrière. Mes bras retombe le long de mon corps, et un soupir de contentement franchis mes lèvres : j'ai enfin finis de nettoyer mon couteau.

Je le reprend en main admirant la courbure de sa lame, son équilibre parfait, la légère dentelure à la base qui il y à peu était ternie de morceau de chair, et sombre de sang sec.  
À présent, l'acier de ce petit bijoux brille à la lumière pâle que diffuse dans la pièce une vielle ampoule. Les fils électriques pendent dans le vide, roussi et rongés aux mites. Mais bon, je m 'en contente.

Je respire un coup, puis me décide à aller voir comment se porte mon prisonnier. Je repose mon arme, et me dirige vers la porte. J'ouvre sans difficultés les lourd battants de fer. Ce qui me fait rire, c'est pourquoi ils construisait des portes. C'est vrai ! Même un homonculus peut les défoncer à main nues. Autant ne rien mettre . J'ai du déménager il n'y a pas longtemps (foutus militaire), et me suis installer dans une vielle usine de moteur désaffectée aux abord de Central.

Mes divagation me mènent devant la porte de la salle des machines. J'y pénètre, humant l'air, dans lequel flottait des odeur d'huile et de charbon.

Je sors de la salle et avance dans les couloir de béton, en suivant les tuyaux qui courait le long des murs. Certain sont jaunes, d'autre rouillés. Sûrement des tuyaux de refroidissement. Mes pas cavalent dans les escaliers d'acier qui traverse les étages et, et me mènent peut à peut à ma destination : la cellule du fullnabot.

J'abaisse la poignée d'acier, et ouvre la porte.

Un silence pesant s'installe.

Il est réveillé. C'est un fait. C'est peut être ceux qui me trouble le plus. Je ne serais dire pourquoi, mais le voir encore vivant, alors que, d'habitude, lui si fier, si insolent, est maintenant recroqueviller dans un coins de la pièce, tremblant de peur, les larmes dégoulinantes le long de son visages, creusant des sillons dans la poussière, me mets mal à l'aise, d'un certain côté. On dirait un cadavre. Je m'approche un peu. Il se tasse dans le coin étroit, et semble terrifié. Ses bras se resserre autour de ses genoux, et sa tête s'enfouit encore plus dans l'espace de ses bras.

« - Alors fullnabot ? Enfin debout ? »

Silence.

« -Ben alors, t'es pas content de me voir ? »

Silence. Il m'énerve.

« -Qui est-ce qui t'as fais ça ? »

Le ton a haussé. Son mutisme m'énerve. Il a l'air terrifié. J'en ai rien à foutre, il va réagir.

« -EH ! J'te parle ! »

Mon cri le fige. Un sanglot secoue le petit corps et mon pied percutes violemment ses côtes. Un sourire malsain fend mon visage, et j'enchaîne les coups de pied. Il crie. Un ricanement sinistre m'échappe, et ce transforme en rire de psychopathe.

Son corps se contorsionne comme une poupée de coup pleuvent. Il crie toujours. Je ris toujours. Cette sensation de domination que j'exerce sur lui est si jouissive !

Puis mon rire sonne de plus en plus faux à mes oreilles, mon bonheur est de plus en plus faible. Je chasse mes doutes en me disant que je me lasse.

Je m'arrête. Il est inconscient. Pfff... Aucune résistance...

J'ai rouvert ses blessures, et je me rend compte que je vais devoir le soigner, sinon il va crever.

Fait chier !

J'observe son corps à mes pied, puis me décide à le soulever. Dès que mes doigts l'effleure, il se tend inconsciemment. Je le jette négligemment sur mon épaule, et le sang chaud dans mon dos me fait frissonner.

Je quitte la « cellule » de l'autre imbécile, puis remonte les mêmes escalier, parcours les même couloir de béton et d'acier, en croisant les même tuyaux de plastique et de métal que tout à l'heure.

Et pendant que je marche vers l'infirmerie, je laisse mes pensées s'envoler un peu, concentrant toute mon attention sur le petit corps qui se balance à chacun de mes pas. Je le replace dans mes bras, passant mes bras sous ses jambes et son dos, à la manière d'une princesse.

Je l'entend gémir faiblement, et il ouvre les yeux, me jetant un regard d'incompréhension par ses yeux mis clos. Je lui dit sèchement que ça ne sert à rien d'aggraver l'hémorragie.

« -Me..Merci...

-Humf... »

Je le recale sans délicatesse...

...Puis je pile.

C'est moi ou il viens de me remercier ?

Nan. Impossible. T'entend des voix mon pauvre...  
Je jette néanmoins un œil au gamin : Il s'est évanouis. Pff...

C'est ça. Je deviens sénile.

Hé, j'ai 400 ans quand même ! C'est p'têt jeune pour un homonculus, mais ça se respecte !

Non mais oh !

J'arrive enfin à destination. Je pousse la porte de mon épaule, puis installe la mini-belle-au-bois-dormant sur un des lits.

Elle grogne, mais ne se réveille pas. Elle est sonnée.

Je me dirige vers un placard et en sort un anesthésiant. Je m'assoie sur un chaise, près de la crevette, et sort la seringue de son emballage. Avec le temps passé la dedans, il seras sûrement moins efficace, mais vu son état... il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il se réveille pendant les soins.

Je vérifie que que l'aiguille n'est pas bouchée, puis l'anesthésie.

Une fois cette tâche terminée, je vérifie l'étendue des dégâts. Je lui retire lentement son débardeur, mais le tissus colle à ses plaies. Je tire alors dessus, arrachant les croûtes et le sang coagulé.

À chaque fois, son corps se tend, et un gémissement de douleur franchis ses lèvres closes.

Une fois le débardeur enlevé, Je remplis une bassine d'eau chaude, que je pose un chariot d'hôpital, ainsi qu'une pile de serviette, de l'alcool, des gazes, des bandages,un briquet, un couteau, du fils et une aiguille.

Je reviens sur ma chaise, avec mon matériel, et je m'attelle à nettoyer sa peau. J'imbibe les serviette d'eau, puis les passent délicatement sur son corps meurtri, laissant apparaître nettement les plaies et les hématomes. Je remarque aussi de petite brûlure, qui vienne s'ajouter à celle de son bras. Des brûlures de cigarettes.

Puis je désinfecte ses blessures, sentant ses muscles se tendre à la morsure vive de l'alcool. Je fais ensuite chauffer la lame à la flamme du briquet, puis cautérise le plus de plaies possible. Je recommence un nombre

incalculable de fois, réitérant l'opération sur ses jambes, ma colère augmentant au fur et à mesure que je vide les plaies du pus qu'elle contiennent, que je les recousent et que je les bandes.

Oui, ma colère. Ma colère de voir qu'on l'a battu. Ma colère de voir qu'on l'as torturé. Ma colère de voir qu'on l'as brisé. Ma colère de voir que ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai infligé tout ça.

ILS N'AVAITENT PAS LE DROIT !

C'est MA crevette !

Personne n'as le droit de la toucher !

Je me lève brusquement, et saisis une table, que j'envoie violemment contre un mur. Mais cela ne suffit pas à m'apaiser. J'envoie mon poing contre le carrelage glacé. J'ai besoin d'évacuer la pression.

Je sors de l'infirmerie, puis m'enfonce en courant dans les couloir, jusqu'à trouver une salle assez grande.

Je laisse alors libre cour à ma colère.

Sauvage.

Bestiale.

Incontrôlable.

Désespérée.

Je ne me rendrai compte que bien plus tard que ce n'était pas de la colère. Pour l'instant je suis aveugle. Incertain. Inquiet.

Apeuré.

Bléssé.

…


End file.
